Advances in the field of wireless LAN technology have resulted in the emergence of publicly accessible wireless LANs (e.g., “hot spots”) at rest stops, cafes, libraries and similar public facilities. Presently, wireless LANs offer mobile wireless communications device users access to a private data network, such as a Corporate Intranet, or a public data network such as the Internet. The relatively low cost to implement and operate a wireless LAN, as well as the available high bandwidth (usually in excess of 10 Megabits/second) makes the wireless LAN an ideal access mechanism through which mobile wireless communications device users can exchange packets with an external entity.
For the most part, those who seek access to a wireless LAN do so for the purpose of accessing a network of interconnected computers, such as the Internet, a Wide Area Network (WAN) or corporate Intranet. By accessing such a network, a wireless LAN subscriber can obtain not only text files but also multimedia files, including streaming video. Providing video over a large network of interconnected computers such as the Internet remains a relatively complex undertaking because the process is usually linked with IP multicasting and Internet quality of service issues.
Thus, there is need for a technique for providing video (including embedded audio information) to wireless LAN subscribers that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantage.